The Terrible Travis
The Terrible Travis 'is a bureaucrat of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. He is notable for his high emphasis on humor, often lacing his proposals and responses with mean-spirited and sexual jokes. He has a proposal passing rate of 100%. Credits Television Series *Leader Plankton!'' - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2012 - 2015) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show '' - Writer (2012 - 2013) *''Livin' With The Squid'' - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2014 - present) *''A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants'' - Writer (2014) *''ParodySponge ''- Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2015 - present) *''Rags To Riches'' - Owner, Writer, Title Card Creator (2015) Films *''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle - ''Writer (2018) Rights Requests Administrator Request On April 17, 2016, Travis launched a bid for adminstrator. At the time of requesting, he held no additional rights such as chat moderator or rollback, though he had retained previous administrator experience from 2013. Travis ran on the theme of making SpongeBob Fanon Wiki "great again" (in reference to Donald Trump's presidential campaign) by loosening content restrictions and increasing community output in how the wiki would be run. His request ended up recieving 75% support from the community (5% over the 70% mark needed for a request to pass) and thus was made admin by Ponyo Fan on April 23, 2016. Many users that supported this intital request of Travis to become admin later ended up supporting William's demotion request for Travis, which occured just five weeks later, and opposing several of Travis' later proposals. The blog post on which the request was hosted recieved 101 comments, a record for Travis. Bureaucrat Request On December 21, 2016, Travis launched a bid for bureaucrat. He ran on the theme of making SpongeBob Fanon Wiki "even greater" by expanding it into a global online community. His request finalized at currently at 71% support (1% above the 70% mark needed for a request to pass). It has been passed by MoonmanFanatic, reluctantly, on December 30, 2016. The blog post on which the request was hosted recieved 86 comments. Wiki Positions Community Consensus In his adminstrator request, the first promise he made was to never make any changes to the policies or layout of the wiki without getting the supportive consensus of the community first. In response to AustinD-3 opposing this request, Travis stated that he thought Austin wasn't qualified to vote, bringing up the fact that he had just made 12 edits on the site despite having been a member for almost a year. He reversed this stance two months later when he published a proposal aimed at strengthening community consensus, one of the provisions being to allow any user to vote on any request. Other provisions included banning the use of polls as a valid deciding factor in proposals/rights requests, requiring all future demotions and promotions to be performed only once a supportive consensus is reached by the community, and requiring that all proposals/right requests be open for at least a week to allow everyone a chance to vote. In June 2016, after William Leonard demoted Travis from adminstrator to content moderator due to deeming him unfit for "full admin responsibilities", Travis blasted him for doing so without community consensus. William quickly apologized and repromoted Travis to adminstrator, later creating an official demotion request instead - which failed. " blog.]] In December 2016, Travis posted a blog post in which he urged users to vote '''Support '''on his bureaucratic request and '''Option A on the Ponyo Fan User Rights Review, saying that if they didn't, it would lead to MoonmanFanatic becoming sole bureaucrat and thus putting community consensus at risk. He claimed that MoonmanFanatic showed a disregard for community consensus, bringing up his promotion of TheOneFootTallBrickWall without community consensus and his unauthorized removal of the community consensus provision from the Rules page. Both Option A and his bureaucratic request recieved a surge in support after his blog, however Option A still fell short, two votes behind the winning Option D. Travis' blog was posted just one day before voting for the Ponyo Fan User Rights Review ended - it's possible that Option A could have been victorious had the blog been posted earlier. His bureaucrat request, however, gained just one more support to pass. Content Restrictions Travis has been a strong proponent for loosening content restrictions, stating that he'd prefer it if the wiki had no restrictions at all. He has criticized Wikia's Terms of Use for being unnessicarily restrictive, most notably after the removal of his episode "Water Sex" that was stated in be in violation of it. He voted against a proposal by SBCA in October 2015 that would prohibit comments discriminating against a religion or plots from being used in episodes and later in August 2016, posted a proposal aimed at eliminating some of the restrictions present in the Ratings Guidelines. He has stated that "if he had it his way", the wiki would allow NC-17 works. Ratings System Travis has criticized the age-based ratings system used on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, stating that should be replaced with a one based on maturity levels instead. Proposing to do so was one of the promises he made in his admin request. However, bureaucrat Ponyo Fan ended up beating him to it - proposing a new maturity-based ratings system shortly before Travis became admin. Travis opposed the proposal, stating that it was too similar to the current system and that he'd be proposing a "better" replacement system sometime in May 2016. Despite these claims, no such system has been proposed by him as of yet. In August 2016, he posted a proposal with the goal of eliminating certain parts of the ratings guidelines. Communication Having long time held the opinion that message walls were the superior form of comunication as compared to talk pages, in June 2016, he finally ended up proposing that the switch be made, to the strong support of the community (100%). In August 2016, he voted against a proposal by JackHackers to remove the chat feature of the wiki. Bots Travis has voted against all requests for bots. Trivia *He wrote the SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show ''short, "Sponge Sickness". **He was originally supposed to co-write the Leader Plankton! ''crossover episodes with Dillon as well but they were never made. *Since April 2016, all of his blog posts have been related to wiki politics. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Males Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:Administrators Category:ParodySponge Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Wiki Politics